Movie Night
by Awesomedude1
Summary: Mabel, Dipper, and Wendy show their kids Star Wars for the first time. Written by GravityFallsGirl. Part of the Future of Gravity AU.


**This story was written by GFGirl. Part of the Future of Gravity AU.**

"Mom, what are we watching tonight?" Finn asked Mabel as he watched her bend down in front of the TV, inserting a disc into the empty slot. It was movie night, and Dipper, Mabel and Wendy had picked a special movie for the occasion. "Tonight, my friends," Mabel faced the others, putting on a very dramatic expression, "We shall be watching...drumroll please-" Gladys, Finn, Phoebe, Dipper and Wendy all drummed the floor, and sofa armrests. "-Star Wars Episode IV, A New Hope!" Mabel beamed. "This is one of me and Dipper's favourite movies! Oh yes, and Wendy too!" Wendy smiled. "We've been wanting to show this to you kids for a while now, and as I was sorting through my old DVD collection, I found them again!" Mabel her manoeuvred way through the beanbags her children and niece were strewn across and sat down on the sofa with her brother and sister-in-law.

"Dad, why are we watching the fourth movie first? Phoebe asked. Dipper smiled at his daughter. Always asking questions. Maybe he was reading too much into it, but he really saw himself in her. "It's a bit complicated, actually. The first three movies to be released were Episodes 4 to 6. Then, they released Episodes 1 to 3 as prequels. We saw them in the same order they were released when we were your age,starting with this one, so we wanted to show it to you in the same order."  
Phoebe nodded.

Gladys groaned at the mention of the name Star Wars. "Urrg, Mom, but it's old! Why don't we watch the new Dream Boy High movie?"  
"Trust me sweetie, you'll enjoy it." Mabel replied. "I felt the same way at first, but now look at me!" She geustured down at her Star Wars sweater and laughed. Meanwhile, Finn was practically bouncing out of his beanbag. "Star Wars! I heard there's big explosions and lightsaber battles and -" Gladys wrinkled her nose.

Suddenly, Wendy pressed play. A moment of silence followed as the iconic words appeared on screen. Then-  
"DOOOOO DOOO DO DO DO DOOO DOO DO DO DOO-"  
"Mom!" shouted Finn and Gladys. "Stop singing!" Phoebe looked over for a second, then returned her eyes to the screen. Ten seconds in, and she was already hooked. Dipper and Wendy smirked slightly at Mabel's little outburst. It was something they were used to by now, Dipper more so, but it was still funny.  
"Sorry! You know I can't resist singing along to the Star Wars theme song!" Mabel quickly said, blushing.

Mabel started munching on Dipper's popcorn as the movie progressed pass the twenty minute mark. Her own supplies had already been exhausted. Phoebe's eyes were still glued to the screen, and Finn was still practically bouncing off the walls.  
"Urg, it's just like I expected, a bori-" Gladys abruptly stopped when a certain pilot of the Millennium Falcon entered the scene. "Well, isn't he a bit of a hottie!" She giggled  
"Ah yes, Han Solo. He's quite the charmer!" Mabel giggled along with her daughter.  
"Are they insane?" Finn quickly whispered to Phoebe.

The movie progressed. Finn got the explosions he was looking for, which caused him to jump around cheering, and Gladys got her romance. "Mom, I wish I was Princess Leia. She's so pretty, and Han Solo's her boyfriend!" Gladys said. Mabel laughed. Like mother, like daughter, she supposed.  
"Well, I wish I was Luke Skywalker!" Finn interrupted. He jumped up and proceeded to act out a lightsaber battle, even convincing Wendy to duel with him, but with both of their eyes still glued to the screen. Phoebe sat there quietly, entranced by it all. I may have found my favourite movie...she thought.

After almost two hours, the movie ended, with much rapturous applause.  
"What did you think?" Wendy asked the kids.  
"I LOVED it!" shouted Finn. "It was so awesome!"  
"It was great!" said Gladys. "Not as bad as I thought..." She hated to admit it, but she really was dying to watch the next one.

Phoebe said nothing, wide eyed, a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Well, Pheebs, I think we know what you thought!" Dipper beamed down at his daughter. He picked her up on his shoulders. "It's almost 1am! We'd better get you all off to bed." Finn and Gladys raced each other up the stair, and Dipper carried Phoebe into her bed. "Goodnight, Princess Leia..." he smiled, and turned off the light. The little girl fell asleep almost instantly that night, and dreamt of a galaxy far, far away.


End file.
